1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical staple used for performing an anastomosis of tubular body structures, and more particularly to a surgical staple which includes a capillary disposed thereon which is designed to expel a bonding agent or other medicament upon deformation of the staple.
2. Background of Related Art
Anastomosis is a surgical procedure for joining two tissues, e.g., vessels and tubular organs, for fluid communication therebetween. Generally, anastomosis procedures can be categorized into two main types, coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) procedures and gastrointestinal surgical procedures. A CABG procedure restores blood flow to damaged or ischemic heart muscle whose blood supply has been compromised by occlusion or stenosis of one or more of the coronary arteries. Gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures such as a low anterior resection of the colon are designed to alleviate colon cancer, diverticular disease, gastrointestinal bleeding, inflammatory bowel disease, intestinal polyps and large bowel obstruction.
One method for performing CABG surgery involves harvesting a saphenous vein (or other venous or arterial vessel from elsewhere in the body) and connecting the saphenous vein as a bypass graft from a viable artery, such as the aorta, to the coronary artery downstream of the blockage or narrowing. Such procedures typically require that the heartbeat be arrested while maintaining circulation throughout the rest of the body. Cardioplegic fluid, such as potassium chloride (KCl) is delivered to the blood vessels of the heart to paralyze the myocardium. Cardioplegic fluid is infused into the myocardium through the coronary arteries by a catheter inserted into the ascending aorta. Alternatively, cardioplegic fluid is infused through the coronary veins in a retrograde manner by a catheter positioned in the interior jugular vein accessed at the patient's neck. Such procedures require the introduction of multiple catheters into the blood vessels adjacent the heart, which is a complicated procedure requiring that the desired vessels be properly located and accessed. The progression of the guide wires and catheters must be closely monitored to determine proper placement. Furthermore, the introduction of catheters form punctures in the blood vessels that must be subsequently closed, and there is an increased risk of trauma to the interior walls of the vessels in which the catheters must pass.
Alternatively, the CABG procedure may be performed while the heart is permitted to beat. Such a procedure is now commonly referred to as minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass (MIDCAB) when performed through a thoracotomy (when performed through a stemotomy, the procedure is commonly called open coronary artery bypass (OP-CAB). A surgical instrument is used to stabilize the heart and restrict blood flow through the coronary artery during the graft procedure. Special care must be given to procedures performed on a beating heart, e.g. synchronizing procedures to occur at certain stages in the cardiac cycle, such as between heartbeats.
To perform a CABG procedure, the harvested vessel segment, such as the saphenous vein, is grafted to the coronary artery by end-to-side anastomosis. Typically, sutures are used to graft the vessel segments. However, conventional suturing is complicated by the use of minimally invasive procedures, such as the window approach, e.g., limited access and reduced visibility to the surgical site may impede the surgeon's ability to manually apply sutures to a graft. Additionally, it is difficult and time consuming to manually suture if the CABG procedure is being performed while the heart is beating as the suturing must be synchronized with the heart beat.
In order to reduce the difficulty of creating the vascular anastomoses during either open or closed-chest CABG surgery, it would be desirable to provide a rapid means for making a reliable end-to-side or end-to-side anastomosis between a bypass graft or artery and the aorta or the other vessels of the heart. A first approach to expediting and improving anastomosis procedures has been through stapling technology. Stapling technology has been successfully employed in many different areas of surgery for making tissue attachments faster and more reliably. The greatest progress in stapling technology has been in the area of gastrointestinal surgery as described below.
Anastomotic staplers are used commonly for end-to-end anastomosis, side-to-side or end-to-side anastomosis for various coronary artery bypass procedures and gastrointestinal procedures. Surgical stapling devices for applying an array of staples or fasteners to tissue are well known in the art. For example, surgical stapling devices for applying an annular array of staples, as well as devices for completing a surgical anastomosis through the provision of anastomosis rings, are known in gastric and esophageal surgery, e.g., in classic or modified gastric reconstruction typically formed in an end-to-end, end-to-side, or side-to-side manner. Several examples of instruments are shown and described in commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/388,969 filed on Mar. 13, 2003 entitled “ANASTOMOSIS INSTRUMENT AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING SAME”, commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/399,558 filed on Apr. 15, 2003 entitled “ANASTOMOSIS INSTRUMENT AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING SAME”, commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/191,599 filed on Jul. 8, 2002 entitled “ANASTOMOSIS INSTRUMENT AND METHOD” and commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/160,460 filed on May 31, 2002 entitled “END-TO-END ANASTOMOSIS INSTRUMENT AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING SAME” the contents of all of which are incorporated by reference herein. These devices generally include a circular array of fasteners such as staples and an anvil member. The staples are deformed against the anvil member to complete the anastomosis.
In use in gastrointestinal surgery, the anvil is positioned within the lumen of an organ such as the stomach, esophagus, or intestine and the tissue is pulled about and around the anvil member and tied off, e.g., by a purse string suture, ring mechanism or the like. The stapler assembly is then positioned within the opposite end of the lumen and the tissue is pulled about and around the stapler assembly over the staple array and also tied off. At this point the tissue is positioned between the anvil and the stapler assembly. The anvil is typically slowly retracted (or advanced) to approximate the two tissue halves prior to deformation of the staples usually by virtue of a wing-nut and worm gear assembly which allows a surgeon to methodically advance the anvil towards the staple array to hold the tissue between the anvil and the stapler assembly. Many prior art devices also provide a visual indicator to signal the surgeon when the anvil has reached a firing position adjacent the stapler assembly. The surgeon then unlocks a safety device deform the staples against the anvil. As the staples are expelled from the stapler assembly, a circular knife typically follows the application of the staples to excise unwanted tissue at the anastomosis site. The instrument is then removed from the lumen of the organ.
Since it is essential that each anastomosis provide a smooth, open flow path for the blood and that the attachment be completely free of leaks, there is often a frequent need for re-suturing of the anastomosis to close any leaks that are detected once the site is tested. Leaks may be attribute to any number of factors one of which is slippage of the tissue along the staple after the anastomosis. Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 10/160,460 describes a retaining ring or strap which is designed for use during an anastomosis which is designed to prevent slippage between the two luminal vessels after the anastomosis. The ring maintains a reliable and consistent anastomosis between the two luminal vessels after the surgical instrument is fired and the surgical fasteners are released.
A continuing need exists, however, for improved surgical instruments and methods for performing remote anastomoses during both conventional and minimally invasive procedures which reduce the likelihood of leaks due to tissue slippage.